


I’m a Freak Like You

by The_Clamp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rock and Roll, Rocker Kihyun, Smut, Strangers, Sweat, Tongue Piercings, Top Yoo Kihyun, changki, changki rise, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Changkyun works at a small music venue and he hates it.Kihyun is the singer in a rock band playing there one night. He catches Changkyun’s his eye and he catches Kihyun’s attention in return.Wet, hot and sweaty action ensues. Making out in the rain and Changkyun going crazy for Kihyun’s tongue piercing.Inspired by Kihyun looking like a lil badass with his undercut.Basically just filth but I really wanted to write this pairing.





	I’m a Freak Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just in case you wanna know, the first song I had Kihyun performing was N.Flying’s Lupin and the last song of the set is IZ’s Eden :D

At first, it seemed like a dream job to work at a music venue. But the reality of it set in for Changkyun pretty damn quickly. It was late nights, hauling semi unconscious people over railings. Being vomited on (ok that happened once but once was one time too many) and almost sweating himself out of existence for hours on end in a noisy, crowded room. He’d go home in the early hours of the morning and spend far too long in the shower, trying to scrub off the layers of gross before he could sleep. 

Ok, so granted he basically got to see some artists he really loved and not have to buy a ticket. But he couldn’t exactly enjoy it because he’d be too busy running round like a headless chicken doing every bit of grunt work. It didn’t help he often ended up picking his his friend Minhyuk’s slack. Working with his best friend was also one of those things that seemed like a great idea on paper. But the reality was very different. Minhyuk was quite the liability sometimes, yet he was the kind of person who always avoided consequences. He was always late and would steal alcohol from behind the bar without so much as a scolding. In contrast, Changkyun was five minutes late once and got yelled at for a whole twenty minutes. 

It was a fairly small venue and so they didn’t even get any super famous people playing there. So there wasn’t even that going for it. 

In short, this job was basically ruining music for him. It was sad because music was probably the only thing in his life he wasn’t jaded about. Yet. It was even ruining his sex life because the hours were so unsociable. But hey, at least it paid his rent and allowed him the freedom to pursue his own musical ambitions. 

Tonight hopefully wasn’t going to be too bad, though. Some rock group, Monster or Monsta something-or-other? Were playing and it wasn’t a sold out show, so hopefully it wouldn’t get too crazy. Usually he hated when rock groups were playing because the pit always got rough and he would always end up dealing with at least one person with a bloody nose. God, he hoped it wasn’t gonna be a rowdy night. Not that Changkyun was in any position to judge. He’d come out of a concert with a broken nose as a teenager because he was absolutely wasted and being a dumbass. Shuddering at the memory, he ran his hand through his bleach blonde hair. It felt dry and a little course at the ends. Why did he let Minhyuk convince him to dye it? More importantly, why did he let Minhyuk be the one doing it? He was lucky he still had a scalp. 

The hall was already hot and humid when the band came out. This would probably be a long night, after all. He watched as they filtered out, each of them pretty attractive. The singer caught his eye instantly with his undercut hairstyle, leather jacket and jeans that were more holes than actual material. 

Not that he’d ever act on his lustful wandering eyes. There wasn’t any harm in looking, right? The guy was probably straight, anyway. 

The singer had a small body frame but a big stage presence and a hell of a pair of lungs. 

“From dawn until dusk I had the longest day, ah!” He belted out the lyrics as he strode around the small stage like he owned the place. A cocky air to his stride, something Changkyun wished he didn’t find so goddamn attractive. He loved arrogance and big dick energy. It brought the devil out in him. 

Every time Changkyun glanced up at the stage, the singer just looked more and more attractive. Shit, Changkyun clearly needed to get laid because he found himself googling the name of the band and finding out the guy’s name. Yoo Kihyun. 

By the time they were finishing their last song, Kihyun had shed his jacket and his t-shirt was soaked with sweat, clinging to his body. The lighting on the stage showed off the contours of his body through the saturated material so damn well. It made Changkyun’s mouth go dry. 

“We fly we fly away! We fly we fly away! We fly we fly away! We flyyy we flyyyy awaaaaaay!”

Changkyun was so done as he watched the band leave the stage. He was just as sweaty as everyone else in the room and he needed to get out of there and find himself a booty call on Grindr. He felt like a goddamn horny teenager. When had he last gotten laid? He could practically feel his virginity growing back. 

He helped shepherd the people out of the hall, desperate to get out and breathe some fresh air. The air in the venue was always thick and stagnant by the end of the night. Smelling of damp, sweat, alcohol and the ever present weird pissy smell the place had. Nice. 

As soon as the last person left the main hall, he slipped out the back of the stage through the fire exit to get some actual oxygen into his lungs before he’d have to help clean up. 

He wasn’t expecting anyone to be out back and so he was a little startled to see a figure standing against the wall under the canopy with a lit cigarette as the rain lashed down, causing a racket on the plastic of the canopy above them. 

“Oh. Sorry!”

“Don’t shit yourself, kid.” The figure chuckled. Oh damn. It was Yoo Kihyun. “You work here?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Thought so. I spotted you a couple of times.”

“Oh?” Changkyun’s voice cracked a little. Since when was he hitting puberty again? How fucking embarrassing. 

“You got a name?” Kihyun cocked his head and stubbed his cigarette out on the wall. 

“Changkyun.”

“Enjoy the show?” Kihyun stepped closer, piercing gaze scanning Changkyun like he was sizing him up. 

“Yeah uh I don’t really get to pay much attention to what’s happening on stage when I’m working.” The blonde tried not to squirm under the singer’s eyes. 

“You were looking at me a lot for someone who wasn’t paying attention.” His voice was level and controlled with a tiny undercurrent of amusement. 

“Well I— uh— I wasn’t—”

“This you?” Kihyun mercifully interrupted his stuttered rambling and pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen a few times before turning it around. It was Changkyun’s Grindr profile. 

“Y-Yeah.”

“You need to upload better pics. You’re hotter in person.” Kihyun grinned cockily, showing almost all of his teeth. “So did you like what you saw while you were not paying any attention to me, Changkyun?” He came closer, a hand placed on the wall either side of Changkyun’s shoulders. 

Shit, his name sounded good coming from the singer’s lips. “Yeah. I did. Generally I don’t listen to much rock music, though.”

“And what is it you listen to?” Kihyun leaned in closer like some kind of hungry predator. He was so close that the blonde could practically taste the cigarette he’d just smoked. 

“I prefer rap. Hip hop, y’know? Not that I dislike your style of music, I’m kinda eclectic with music. I thought you were really good, actually.” He answered honestly. 

“Hmm isn’t rap just people talking fast?” Kihyun looked distinctly bored at the prospect.

“Psh there’s more to it than that.” The younger snorted. 

Kihyun gave another grin at his annoyance and suddenly caught Changkyun’s lip ring with his teeth in a bold gesture, tugging slightly. 

It took Changkyun a few seconds to unfreeze himself once he realised exactly where this was going. But once he did put two and two together he made the move to crush their lips together, hands finding Kihyun’s waist. It was fast and intense. Lustful and searingly hot. He felt a hand tangling in his sweat damp hair and a pierced tongue sliding into his mouth. Changkyun never thought he had a thing for tongue piercings until that moment. 

He shivered from the cool night air against his overheated skin under his sweaty clothes. He liked how rough Kihyun’s hands were. How one pushed him firmly against the wall and the other pulled a little too tightly at his hair. The singer tasted like cigarette smoke and a lingering sweetness of an energy drink. The way he was trapped between the wall and the other man’s body was driving him insane. 

“You taste good.” Kihyun mouthed against his throat. 

Changkyun was getting swept away very quickly by all this, adrenaline flooding his bloodstream. But a spike of anxiety was steadily driving its way up his spine towards his head. 

This was stupid. He could get fired if another staff member came out here and saw him making out with someone from the band. He needed this job. In a moment of clarity, he pushed Kihyun away. The cation earned him a confused look. 

“Over here.” Changkyun panted and away out from under the canopy and into the rain. “Please. I could get in real trouble if we get caught.” He was still catching his breath as he disappeared around the corner. Part of him didn’t expect the singer to follow. Why should he? He could probably find someone else to get hot and heavy with without having to get drenched in the pouring rain. 

But then, despite expectations, Kihyun appeared in front of him again. “You’re real lucky you’re hot.”

“I think I’m just plain lucky.” Changkyun admitted, feeling giddy. 

And then the space between them was gone again, Kihyun pressing him back up against the wall and licking rainwater off his neck as it ran down from his hair. The cold metal of the barbell made him shudder and curse under his breath. 

Their clothes were already saturated and clinging to still hot skin. Their mouths met again with messy urgency as he felt Kihyun tug on his belt buckle. “Can I?” The older rasped into his mouth. 

Changkyun felt dizzy. “Yeah.” Because there was no way he was turning down whatever this man had in mind. 

Kihyun tugged his lip ring again and grinned in delight when it made Changkyun actually fucking growl, his deep voice even rougher from the excitement. He tugged at the younger’s belt until it came open. He sank to his knees uncaring that he was in a puddle of dirty water, looking up at the blonde with the rain falling on his face. 

“Shit. You’re really gonna?” Changkyun asked in disbelief. 

“Of course.” Kihyun pulled Changkyun’s jeans open and tugged them down his thighs a little before taking his quickly hardening cock in his hand and stroking it firmly. It drew out a sharp gasp from Changkyun. 

Changkyun had never received a blowjob from someone with a tongue piercing before and the idea made his skin tingle with anticipation. Kihyun looked fucking gorgeous from this angle, even while on his knees he still radiated confidence. Changkyun got off on other people’s confidence. It fed into his own. 

His soul almost jumped out of him when he felt that hot pretty mouth wrap around him and the metal in Kihyun’s his tongue pressing along the sensitive underside of his shaft. It was fucking incredible and caused him to groan and twist his fingers into dark, soaking wet hair. 

“Ahh Kihyun. Oh god.” He tried bucking his hips forward but was held in place by firm hands pushing his hips back against the brick wall. 

Kihyun swallowed around him and took him in deeper until his nose was pressed against his pelvis, swallowing again around his gag reflex. Every sensation was amplified by that little metal sphere sitting on the singer’s tongue. Every time he bobbed his head up or down his shaft, the piercing would press into every extra sensitive spot. It would especially take his breath away when it came into contact with the area just under the tip. 

The rain was doing nothing to cool him off now, looking down at the sinfully gorgeous man on his knees, not caring about the wet gravel digging into his knees. He’d glance up at Changkyun intermittently, eyelashes flattering from raindrops landing on them. Mouth wrapped around his cock perfectly. Changkyun made sure to burn the image into his mind, this would be prime jerking off material for at least a month. 

When he felt the metal piercing roll over his slit, Changkyun’s hips tried to jolt forward again. The attempt earned him a firm slap on the thigh in warning. The sound was amplified by the fact his jeans were saturated and the acoustics echoed along the concrete walls. The blonde sucked his own lower lip into his mouth and pushed his hips out against the hands holding them firmly in place, trying to elicit another slap. When it didn’t work, he tightened his hold on Kihyun’s hair and tried to push him down. 

That one worked, it got him another hard slap to the thigh. He should probably be ashamed about how it turned him on even more, bringing him closer to release. 

“Shit! I’m gonna come.” He expected Kihyun to pull off but he didn’t, he kept going until Changkyun saw stars, cursing as he came in the singer’s mouth. It made his legs almost give out, his limbs feeling like they were made of noodles. If it wasn’t for Kihyun pressing his hips into the wall he probably would have collapsed in a heap. 

Kihyun pulled off his cock with a wet pop, spitting onto the floor the remaining semen he hadn’t swallowed. “You good?” He huffed out a laugh at Changkyun’s glazed over expression as tucked him back into his underpants. The singer stood and kissed him again, licking into his mouth and sharing the salty taste. 

“Mmhmm.” Changkyun hummed, feeling Kihyun’s hardened length against him. “I can— if you want.” He reached down and rubbed his palm against the singer’s crotch. Oh. He was really well endowed. Fuck. 

Kihyun shifted his lips to speak directly against Changkyun’s ear, his voice rough from the blowjob “I really wanna fuck you. Would you scream for me, Changkyun?” 

“Yeah but you’d have to work for it to make me come twice.” It really lit a fire inside Changkyun. A demanding kind of lust. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” He practically purred. “I don’t have a condom with me or anyt—”

Changkyun cut him off with a frustrated groan. He knew this was too good to be true. “I don’t let anyone fuck me without a rubber and I ain’t getting fucked dry.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that, idiot. Let me finish. I was gonna say come back to my hotel room.” Kihyun scoffed. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit. Yes. Fuck yes.”

“The hotel across the street. Room 102. Don’t keep me waiting or I’ll lose interest.” The singer gave a cocky grin and slipped away back into the building. 

It took Changkyun a few moments to restore order to his thoughts and gather himself. Room 102. He was definitely gonna be there and he sure as fuck wouldn’t be making Kihyun wait. He fastened his jeans and scurried back inside, catching a glimpse of the band leaving. 

There was one small problem: he didn’t get off work for at least another two hours. 

Left with little choice, he hurried around looking for Minhyuk. His friend owed him a favour, a lot of favours actually. He found him sweeping up crushed plastic cups from the floor and dragged him aside to where they could talk privately, yanking him along by his shirt. 

“Whoa, what’s wrong? You finally decided you want a piece of me?” Minhyuk laughed teasingly. 

“No! I just need your help! I need you to cover for me.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to go. I’m uh... feeling sick.” Changkyun put on his best sad face. 

“Why are you wet?” Minhyuk questioned further. 

“Because your mama came to see me and I got her so wet that she—” He drawled. 

“Gross! Seriously, why are you soaking wet?”

“I told you, I’m sick. Cold sweats.” He really didn’t want to admit the truth, he’d never live it down. 

“Dude, if all of that is sweat then you need a doctor fast. Or probably a mortician pretty soon.”

“Yes. Because I’m really really sick.” He sounded like he was begging now. 

“You don’t look sick.”

He was pretty sure his friend was doing this on purpose now. “Oh my god why are you being so difficult? I cover for you all the time! Remember when you showed up drunk and I saved your ass from getting fired? Or the time you just got bored and walked out?”

“I just wanna know why.” Minhyuk pursed his lips. 

“Fine. I’m gonna go get fucked within an inch of my life. Happy?”

“Wow. Ew.” Minhyuk wrinkled his nose. “Dicked by who?”

“Ew? Your face is ew! And it’s the singer from the band that were on tonight. That’s why I didn’t wanna tell you! Now please cover for me. I’ll buy you dinner on the weekend if you do.” He begged. 

“Oh you little slut, I bet he’s kinky. He looked kinky.” He play punched Changkyun in the shoulder. “Just go before the mental image of you getting absolutely railed gets seared onto my brain too deeply.”

“I literally walked in on you getting fucked by your boyfriend in the staff restroom last month. Trust me, that image is still haunting me.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t into it. Now go, shoo! Enjoy getting the sense fucked out of you and text me in the morning so I know you haven’t been murdered so I don’t have to go around checking dumpsters for your body parts.”

“Thank you so much, Min. You’re the absolute best.”

“I know!”

———

Changkyun had hung around a little, so as not to arouse too much suspicion from the managers. Then he finally made a break for it, his clothes hadn’t even had a chance to dry before he was dashing around the building and across the street to the hotel. He felt a little desperate for literally running to get laid but he told himself he was only running because of the rain. Totally just because of the rain. Even though he probably couldn’t physically get any wetter. (There was probably a dirty joke I’m there somewhere but Changkyun was far too preoccupied with other thoughts to consider it.)

He knocked at the hotel room door, suddenly very aware he was most likely looking like absolute trash right now. He checked his face in his phone camera and he did, indeed, look a mess. Flushed from the run and hair doing fuck-knows-what. He was surprised hotel security hadn’t tossed him out already, he looked like a madman. 

Too late to do anything about it now. 

The door was pulled open and his eyes fell on Kihyun. He was dressed in just a thin, black bathrobe and he’d obviously reapplied his dark eyeliner. It had been almost washed off and had smeared down his face before. But now his eyes looked sharp and intense like when he first strode out onto the stage. His dark hair was damp but messy like it’d just been towelled off. 

“Hey. I actually thought you’d stand me up since you already got a blowjob out of me.”

“You kidding me? After that blowjob I wouldn’t wanna miss the main event.” He did his best to not be awkward. Trying to maintain his devilish side. “Now I’d kinda really like to come in and take off these wet clothes.” Why bother with acting coy? They both knew why he was there. 

“Be my guest.” He walked away from the door, allowing Changkyun to follow him inside. 

Changkyun turned to make sure the door was properly closed and by the time he turned back around, Kihyun’s bathrobe was slipping down his body and pooling on the floor. He almost choked to death on his own tongue. The singer was obviously so goddamn comfortable in his own skin, not giving a fuck about standing there fully exposed while Changkyun was still clothed. The way he held his posture without even a scrap of shame was enough to make the blonde’s mouth go dry again. 

On top of all that, Kihyun was fucking hot. He had every right to be confident. A slim but firm body with abs just about visible. Lean, toned muscles and unmarred skin. He was the same height as Changkyun but his frame was a little smaller, shoulders and hips narrower. Skin paler than his own and without tattoos. It made Changkyun feel greedy because it made him wonder what Kihyun would look like from behind, back arching prettily and taking his cock. No, that wasn’t why he was here tonight. Tonight he just wanted to be put in his place. He raked his eyes down the inviting torso, gaze catching on the two pierced nipples. Oh. Now there’s a nice little surprise. 

“See something you like? Will you just stand there and gawk or will you come over here?” The older taunted and sat on the bed. “How bout you undress for me? You said you wanted to get out of those wet clothes, right?” He was clearly enjoying this. 

“I hope you don’t disappoint. You promised to make me scream, right?” Changkyun managed, mouth as dry as sandpaper as he stepped closer, peeling off his soaking wet T-shirt. He felt a swell of pride when he noticed Kihyun checking out his tattoos. Gotcha. “Or will you just sit there and gawk?” He quipped. 

There was a long pause and a telltale twitch at the corner of Kihyun’s mouth. “Tell me, Changkyun, do you like it rough?” 

“I do.” He tried to free himself from his jeans as sexily as possible but ended up losing his balance and almost falling over. Smooth. Fucking smooth. 

“Aw poor baby.” Kihyun barked out a laugh. 

“I’ll show you _poor baby_.” Changkyun growled as he kicked his jeans and underwear off his ankle and straddled the singer on the bed, kissing him hard and pushing him down into the mattress. 

Kihyun’s tongue piercing clacked against his teeth and the older dug his nails painfully into the small of his bare back when Changkyun rubbed a thumb over one of his pierced nipples. “S-Sensitive!” Kihyun hissed in warning. Changkyun only took it as an invite to tease more as he tugged a little on the metal, making the other yelp into his mouth before biting his tongue in revenge. 

“I’m still not screaming yet.” Changkyun broke off the searing crash of tongues and teeth. 

“Everyone on this whole fucking floor is gonna be complaining to the manager because of the noises I’m gonna draw outta you.” Kihyun growled and bit down on the younger’s shouter. “Get the lube.” He motioned to bedside table where a bottle of lube and a box of condoms boldly sat. “Since you’re on top right now, you can ride my fingers.” 

The blonde reached over and grabbed both the lube and condoms, leaving the latter next to the pillow for later use. “Yessir.” He grinned. This setup suited him fine. He loved putting on a show. Loved being watched. Loved feeling dirty. So when Kihyun offered his hand, he squirted some of the lube into it. “Can you do much with those small hands?” He took the risk of dropping such a cheeky comment. He held his breath in case Kihyun kicked him out for being a brat. Maybe he miscalculated. 

“Fortunately for me, small hands don’t mean a small dick, as you can see.” He then very purposefully glanced down at Changkyun’s erection and back up to his face, ensuring the younger saw exactly where his eyes were travelling. “What’s your excuse?” 

Did this guy just call his dick small? Before Changkyun could argue that actually his dick was decently average and he was damn good at utilising it thankyouverymuch, he felt the cold sensation of a lubed finger against his entrance. He held his breath while he also held eye contact with the older. Kihyun’s lip slowly tugged at the corner, eyes smouldering like the devil as he pressed the tip of his finger beyond the ring of muscle. 

“Oh god—” Changkyun gasped as the other didn’t wait to push his finger further into him. It made Changkyun adjust his posture so he was more upright but with his legs spread wider either side of Kihyun. 

“How’s my small fingers working for ya?” Kihyun asked rhetorically as he fucked his finger in and out of him, adding a second even when he knew it was too soon to be comfortable. It was nothing Changkyun couldn’t handle, though. “You can take it from here.”

And Changkyun did, bracing a hand on Kihyun’s chest to steady himself as he sank lower on the rocker’s fingers. “Can’t wait for you to make good on your promise to make me scream when you fuck me.” It had been a while, so it burned. But fuck, the burn was good. He’d probably regret it in the morning but that was for tomorrow’s Changkyun to deal with. 

Kihyun looked sinful, reclining back and casually teasing his own cock while his fingers were buried deep inside Changkyun. He looked like he was king of the world. He was gorgeous and the younger could tell that he knew it. 

It didn’t take long before Changkyun was asking for another finger. “Give me another.” 

But when Kihyun didn’t give it to him, it also didn’t take long for Changkyun to stop asking and start begging as he rode the two fingers more desperately. “Please. Please give me another.” 

“Hmmm since you asked so nicely this time.” Kihyun obliged, adding a third finger as Changkyun moved up and back down. 

It was tighter but not too tight. “Fuck. I’m ready. I’m ready. Just don’t ram it in straight away.” Because he’d grown impatient by this point. 

Kihyun must have sensed his urgency. “You can’t be close already, surely. You came not long ago.”

“I’m not. I just really want you to fuck me already.”

“Climb off, then.” He withdrew his fingers all too suddenly and slapped the blonde’s thigh with his other hand. 

Again, Changkyun complied with Kihyun’s request and clambered off. “How do you want me?” 

“All fours.” Kihyun said simply and watched as the younger got down on his knees and elbows, ass sticking up in the air on full display. 

Changkyun felt so exposed in this position but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it. His hole clenching desperately around nothing, waiting to be filled up. He waited for the sound of a condom being opened. But it didn’t come. Instead, he felt a pierced tongue teasing at his stretched rim. 

“God!”

“Just call me Kihyun.”

“That. That is worst thing I’ve ever heard while in bed with som—ah!” The words were stolen from him by Kihyun delving his tongue deeper inside him, barbell pressing against his inner walls.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Kihyun pulled back to slide two of his still lubed fingers inside, crooking them straight into his prostate. 

“Fuck!!”

“That’s more like it. Such a smart mouth. Shoulda had you suck me off, not the other way around.” He rubbed his fingers more relentlessly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Aah!” Changkyun’s arms and legs almost completely gave out. The way Kihyun was rubbing his fingertips over his sweet spot was so pleasurable it was on the edge of being painful. Glorious agony. 

“Don’t you dare come before I’m finished with you, sweetie.” He warned and relented the sustained pressure on Changkyun’s prostate. He started slowly fucking him on his fingers as he sucked bruises along the base of Changkyun’s spine and buttocks. “I like this tattoo, by the way.” His mouth made it’s way to the tattoo spread over the blonde’s upper back. He licked the sweat damp skin before he bit into the inked skin. 

“Fuck. Please.” 

“Please what?” He drove his fingertips back up against that sensitive spot. 

Changkyun almost came untouched from the stimulation. But he didn’t, because Kihyun withdrew his fingers altogether before he could fall over the edge. It made Changkyun gasp and whimper into the pillow. 

“Did you hear me? Please what?” A slap to Changkyun’s asscheek. 

“Fuck me! Please!”

“Do you have any idea how much you’re turning me on?” Kihyun sounded breathless but still composed. Oh, how Changkyun would have loved to break down that composure if he were in the mood to do so. Before Changkyun could even think about that, Kihyun’s tongue was back to lapping over his needy hole again. 

“Please. I’m so close. It’s so good. But I don’t wanna come like this. Want you in me.” He wasn’t ever above begging if it got him what he wanted. 

“Yeah? Don’t want my tongue?” Kihyun pressed his fingertips against the bundle of nerves again. “My fingers then?”

“Your dick!” He yelped, body jolting. He almost came again but the contact was gone as soon as it was there, punctuated by another harsh smack on his ass. 

“So desperate. I fucking love it. You like getting spanked, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes.” He steadied his breath. “You’re a real freak in the sheets, huh? Good thing I’m a freak, too. But I haven’t had sex for a few months so I don’t have the stamina to be edged all night.” Changkyun was stubborn and so any other time he’d just hold out until Kihyun would be the one to lose it. But he was wound up so tightly right now that he just couldn’t. 

“Alright. I’ll show you some mercy.” Thank god, Kihyun wasn’t a monster. 

Changkyun felt the relief in his chest when he heard the familiar sound of a condom being opened and applied. Finally. The box and empty wrapper hit the floor while the lube bottle was snapped closed and tossed onto the mattress beside them. 

“Ready?”

“Stupid question.” Changkyun didn’t mean to sound quite as indignant. 

“Just checking. Since my hands are so small for prepping and all that.” 

Changkyun could have rolled his eyes but he was just too fucking desperate to care enough. 

He gripped onto the pillow as Kihyun eased into him, stretching and filling him out so well. He preyed the other would give him time to adjust, unlike when he was fingering him. 

Fortunately, once fully inside, Kihyun leaned over to lick and bite at the back of his neck to give him a chance to relax. Changkyun’s skin prickled all over with the stimulation, the bite with the burn and feeling so full. He gave himself a little longer to adjust than he normally would because something told him Kihyun wasn’t going to hold back on him once he started. 

“Ok. Y-You can move.” 

Kihyun started out torturously slow. Slow but deep. It turned the manic electricity under the blonde’s skin into an intense smouldering building heat. It felt good but made him crave more and more. Like Kihyun was only giving him a small taste. 

“M-More.” Changkyun managed to choke out. 

“More?” 

“Please.”

Kihyun gripped his hair firmly, casing Changkyun to gasp and tilt his head all the way back, arching his spine as he raised up from his elbows to his hands. A ragged and desperate moan poured from the younger’s lips because Kihyun had started thrusting his hips faster and harsher. The singer’s other hand had a bruising grip on his hip. 

“Oh fuck!” The new angle meant his prostate was being hit dead on. It sent white hot heat searing through his lower body as sparks crackled up along his spine. 

“Shit you feel so good, Changkyun. So hot and so tight. You’re perfect. So good for me.”

The praise made him quiver. It was so good. He hadn’t even touched his own straining erection but he was so close. He loved when someone could make him come untouched. With each movement Kihyun made, he was moving closer and closer to release. 

He was almost there. Just a little more. 

So close. But then—

Changkyun could have cried when Kihyun pulled out of him abruptly. He’d been just about to come. “No!” He sounded pathetic, even to his own ears. 

Kihyun released his forceful grip on his hair. “You’re gorgeous when you’re desperate. Turn over. I wanna see it on your face.” The look on his face told Changkyun he’d done it on purpose. This bastard was edging him. 

“You’re sadistic.” Changkyun’s body was tingling all over was static as he shakily forced himself to flop over onto his back. He was actually physically trembling. Fuck. The way Kihyun grabbed his legs and hiked them up ever higher, seemingly to test Changkyun’s flexibility. It drove him crazy. He was much stronger than he looked. Changkyun loved to be manhandled when he was on the receiving end. 

He knew exactly why Kihyun was pulling his legs up like that, too. “Shoulders are fine. I can bend enough.” He was going to seriously regret this when he’s spending the next couple of days shuffling around and groaning like an old man. But again, that’s future Changkyun’s problem. 

“Wouldn’t wanna snap you.” Kihyun smirked and hooked the blonde’s legs up over his shoulders, lining up and pushing his thick erection back into him. 

“Aah!” Fuck, this was a good angle. The ache in his lower back be damned. He liked being able to see Kihyun, too. Putting the visual along with the few but glorious sounds that escaped the singer. Mostly gasps and short groans. It was ok, Changkyun could be vocal enough for both of them. 

“Want me to touch you?”

“N-No. Wanna come untouched.”

“God, you look delicious right now.”

Changkyun was sweaty and flushed with his wet hair sticking up in every direction, panting desperately around moans as the older fucked into him mercilessly. The sound of his ragged pleas for more filled the now humid room, cut with the sound of Kihyun’s breath and skin slapping against skin. 

A sense of dread had almost been conditioned into him as he reached the end he of his climax again part of him worried Kihyun would stop and edge him again. “I’m so close. Please let me come. Please. Fuck I wanna come so bad. Please, Kihyun.” He babbled deliriously. 

“Come for me, come all over yourself.” Kihyun sounded like he was losing it, too. Becoming unravelled along with him. 

A few more thrusts was all it took for Changkyun’s orgasm to hit him hard as he spilled himself all over his own stomach and chest. The long buildup had been worth it because it was one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. His vision practically split in two and his entire body convulsed, wracked with searing pleasure. He’s pretty sure he even genuinely screamed Kihyun’s name. 

He barely registered his own name float off the singer’s lips as he reached his own end. Changkyun was too busy being lost in a haze of bliss. A warm glow settling through his spent body. The next thing he knew, he felt empty and cold, feeling the bed move as Kihyun climbed off it. The snap of a condom being tied off. 

He comes the shame. The awkwardness. Fuck. He liked to feel dirty but not this kind of dirty. Not the discarded after use kind of dirty, much like the condom itself. 

He kept his eyes closed, getting ready to be tossed out. This was fun while it lasted, now he needed to endure an uncomfortable and long subway ride home. 

“Wanna come take a shower?” He heard unexpectedly. 

“What?” He opened his eyes. So maybe Kihyun would at least let him get cleaned up before he showed him for door. 

“Shower. Yes or no? You probably don’t wanna head home in all this rain and your clothes are still soaked so if you’re gonna stay here I’ll have to insist you shower. I don’t wanna sleep in a bed full of semen.” Kihyun was pulling his boxers back on and fishing a cigarette out of the box on the dresser. 

The blonde looked down at the come all over himself before looking back up at Kihyun. “You’d let me stay?” He was just kinda dumbfounded. 

“Yeah. Why not?” Kihyun shrugged and grabbed his lighter. 

“You wouldn’t find it weird?”

“No. I’d feel weirder for fucking you and kicking you out in this shitty weather.” He opened the window and leaned out as much as he dared with the rain to light his cigarette. “Smoke?”

“No thanks.”

“Get your ass in the shower, then. I’ll join you in a sec when I finish this.”

Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Ok. Thanks by the way. For letting me stay.” He got up carefully, trying not to make a mess while at the same time grimacing at the ache in his back and his ass. 

“Did a number on you, huh? Least I can do.” Kihyun shrugged and gazed out the window. “Maybe I’m getting soft but you’ve got fire in you and I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might upload a second part where they meet again and the tables are turned if y’all are interested :D


End file.
